Gebertstage
by Starry Wings
Summary: Gebertstage (Means 'Birthdays') is a Germancest lemon requested by a close friend; Ludwig (Germany) experiences another birthday with his treasured sweetheart Gilbert (Prussia), who is determined to make it special for him. What that means only few can guess.


"Guten morgen, Ludwig." Ludwig awoke to a smug-faced Prussian sitting atop him, lying down on his stomach with an amused smile spreading infectiously across his pale face.

"Was? Oh, Preußen." Ludwig said in his native tongue, blinking at the albino's position. It puzzled the blonde man how he'd even managed to get there without waking him.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow and made a little humming noise, before pulling down the white duvet covers lazily and tracing the muscles on his brother's perfectly toned chest with one hand. Ludwig looked sarcastically up at the man atop him, returned with a mimicked version of himself. Gilbert sighed and rolled off his brother suddenly.

"Ich gebe Ihnen Zeit, um es herauszufinden." He uttered, still smiling and casting a glance over to his brother. Ludwig looked over to his date, considering what it was he should have been doing or should have done, finally realising it was his own birthday. As if the Prussian was able to mind read, he looked over to the blonde and grinned.

"Glückliche geburtstag West." Generally happy at his date's show of affection towards him, Ludwig smiled back. Just as his memories began to feather back into his thoughts, the albino leant over and pressed his lips onto the blonde's. It had always baffled Ludwig how gentle he could be, when he was so capable of killing something so easily with his bare hands.

"Danke, meine liebe." Ludwig smiled, kissing his albino sweetheart back passionately. Ludwig reached up with one hand to entwine his fingers in the silky sliver-grey hair of his brother, who replied by leaning into Ludwig and forcefully deepening the kiss, moaning slightly against his breath.

Ludwig nipped at Gilbert's lower lip, asking. Chuckling slightly, Gilbert parted his lips for the seeming dominant blonde; it was his birthday, he should feel special. Caged beneath his brother's body, Ludwig broke the kiss, looking at the burgundy red eyes above him with his own sky-like blues. Gilbert smiled.

"Wir sollten sich anzuziehen" Ludwig spoke with a smile, knowing his brother had no intentions of getting up, let alone getting dressed. As suspected, the Prussian shook his head, but moved to the side of the German so he could sit up. Gilbert reached under the bed and began to feel around for something.

When his hand connected with the smooth object he was searching for, Gilbert grasped it and pulled it onto the bed, grinning from ear to ear. Ludwig stared at the object, roughly wrapped in pale blue paper and tied with a navy satin bow. The wrapping was far from perfect, but the idea that Gilbert had put effort into it made it seem like it was. Gilbert handed the gift to his sweetheart.

"Öffnen Sie es." The elder man beamed. With delicate hands, Ludwig began to untie the bow and pull the paper off, revealing a much neater brown box. The blonde man chuckled, trying silently to guess what was hidden inside the box. Failing to successfully guess, he gave up, and lifted the lid off the box

Inside was a sparkling, new beer tankard, engraved with Ludwig's name, a variety of new cleaning utensils (including polish for his iron cross), a couple of new books and two white tickets. Ludwig picked the tickets up, reading the neatly printed script.

_Oktoberfest - Munich, Bavaria – VIP day ticket_

_Friday 4__th__ October – Card 190643832_

_Access to all VIP stalls, events and attractions_

_Issued to: _Mr L. Beilschmidt

_(Arena) Reserved_

Ludwig chuckled and looked over to his brother, laughing silently beside him. The blonde man knew he'd booked the tickets the day after his birthday not because he knew they'd be in bed until late, but because it was the Prussian's way of tormenting his brother while it still being funny. The other ticket was similar, but instead of being printed with the Prussian's name, was addressed to 'VIP, guest'. Ludwig showed it his brother, now in silent hysterics.

"Ich wusste nicht, wer Sie möchten zu bringen, so bat ich um ein Gast-Ticket." Gilbert smiled. Ludwig looked at him sarcastically.

"Dummkopf. Wer sonst würde ich mitbringen, aber Sie?" Ludwig shook his head smiling, replacing the tickets in the box and picking up the tankard, admiring the cleanliness of the glass, amazed at how the Prussian hadn't put greasy fingerprints all over its new, glistening surface. He grazed his finger the engraved script and read his name over and over. At least the Prussian wouldn't steal his beer anymore.

Replacing the tankard in the box again, Ludwig shuffled through the cleaning utensils, sprays and polishes, setting the new books on the table beside him.

"Danke wieder mein Bruder." Ludwig briefly leant over to kiss the albino, before setting the box under his side of the bed and stepping lightly onto the cool wooden floor.

After dressing and heading downstairs, Gilbert announced that he'd have to go out for a little while, but would be back within the hour. Heading down the driveway, he started the engine up on the Audi and drove out.

It was only shortly after the Prussian left that a foreign engine purred from outside the house; the distinct noise that only a Ferrari could emit. A certain Italian had arrived.

Walking to the front door, Ludwig was greeted by a smiling brunette, his curl bouncing lightly beside him like a loyal dog as always.

"Ciao Ludwig! Happy Birthday!" Feliciano laughed, embracing his friend with a welcoming hug. "I bought you something!" The small brunette handed Ludwig a bunch of neatly cut flowers and a bottle of wine, eyes closed as always.

"Thank you Feli, I'll go put these in a vase. Care to come inside?" Unsure of what to do with the wine, Ludwig walked into the kitchen – followed by Feliciano – and placed it on the kitchen sideboard. He walked around the center island and pulled out a vase from the cupboard, gently placing the flowers in it and filling the crystal glass with water.

"Where's Gil?" Feliciano asked quizzically, turning his head as if to look around, but obviously not seeing anything as his eyes stayed shut. Finally he turned his head to the German, opening the honey-brown eyes he so often hid from the world.

"Ah, gone somewhere." Ludwig replied to his friend, turning round to catch a glimpse of the rare eye-opening ceremony.

"Oh, I see. Did he buy you anything uh, _bello_?" Feliciano seemed to be trying hard not to say something he desperately wanted to: obviously threatened by the albino not to say something after hearing it by accident.

"Ja, tickets to Oktoberfest," Feliciano smiled. "A new tankard, engraved with my name, books and some cleaning things. All very nice." Ludwig turned around again to arrange the flowers, before lifting the vase and taking it over to the dining table, placing them in the center.

"Very nice," Feliciano giggled. "I take it you have not heard of the plans for... future events?" The brunette had closed his eyes again.

"Nein, apart from the Oktoberfest, which I look forward to very much." Ludwig smiled, stifling a desperate laugh. He wouldn't tell the Italian boy he was bad at keeping secrets.

"Ah," The brunette stopped giggling and smiled. "Ve, Gilbert is very cute. Lovino is a little... eh, grumpy sometimes, but I love him very much. He is very cute with Antonio though." The small Italian boy sighed, opening his eyes again and looking down pitifully at the floor.

Ludwig felt for him, it seemed like everyone around him had someone to love, someone to cherish, someone to call their own. Feliciano had all the beautiful Italian girls that swooned every time he passed, giggling and flirting more than just often, but it seemed as if he had adapted to the many girls who crushed on him.

The blonde man felt the need to give him a hug, hold him and prove to his closest friend that at least somebody cared for him. Doing just that, Feliciano giggled softly, smiling at the unusually rare gesture from his German friend.

Unwrapping his arms from the boy, Ludwig smiled back to sparkling eyes. It was obvious that the simple gesture had lightened his day and proved to the brunette somebody liked him for who he was, even if it was his best mate.

"Ve~" Feliciano said softly, closing his eyes again and tucking is hands into his pockets. All was quiet for a moment.

"Ludwig?" The boy said suddenly, looking up to the German.

"Ja?" The blonde man replied.

"Gilbert is a very lucky man to have you, I hope your love is strong and he stays loyal to you." Feliciano smiled, looking into the eyes of the German. "I am also very lucky to have a friend, an alliance, so caring and discerning to me."

Ludwig blinked. He had become accustomed to the amount of times the Italian had asked if he liked him, but to hear from his own mouth he was lucky to have him, seemed one of the bravest things he could have said or done.

"And I am very lucky to have such an excitable and generous friend such as yourself, Feli." Ludwig chuckled, looking over to the wine and flowers. He sighed, enjoying the soft silence that followed.

"Would you like something to drink Feli? We could open the wine, or I have some beer in the fridge." Ludwig asked, smiling as if nothing had happened.

"It's fine thank you Ludwig. I need to get a move on anyway." He looked at his watch. "I have a meeting to attend in a little while; I only stopped in to wish you a Happy Birthday."

"All right then. Thank you for the gifts and stopping round." Ludwig followed the boy heading towards the door. "And good luck with the meeting." He leaned against the doorframe, watching as the Italian quickly checked his hair in the hallway mirror, expertly ruffling it into shape without connection with the curl.

"You're very welcome Ludwig. Have fun at Oktoberfest!" Feliciano waved as he walked out the door, taking the keys from his pocket and swinging the door of the Ferrari open. Ludwig watched as the younger boy brought the engine to life, listening intently to the roaring as he drove off, before closing the door and heading back inside the house.


End file.
